The project involves the laboratory testing and evaluation of commercially available behavior modification devices. Primary interest is in bench-testing biofeedback apparatus with respect to parameters such as amplifier gain characteristics, amplifer rejection characteristics, feedback latency, and so forth. Some assessment is also made of apparatus durability, aesthetics, ease of use, and clarity of instructions. Other devices tested include bed-pads for enuretics, metronome earphone for stutterers, sleep machines, and aversive conditioning equipment. There is no attempt to experimentally assess the therapeutic efficacy of any of the devices. However, an annotated bibliography of research publications using such apparatus has been compiled. Some consideration is given to the formulation of policy regarding the ethical developmental and use of behavior modification technology. The study does not include evaluation of apparatus designed primarily for educational purposes (e.g., teaching machines) or for treatment of physical disorders (e.g., prosthetic devices).